


BTS - How they would react to being broken up with

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [123]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. We have written this as ‘you’ just because it reads less awkwardly than ‘their partner’ but we are sure you would not break up with the members :’)Follow us on tumblr here (in addition to writing we also do fanart!): https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - How they would react to being broken up with

RM

Of all members, breaking up with Namjoon would be the most intimidating and something you / his partner would need to mentally prepare for beforehand as it would be obvious he would want to ask why and expect answers. He would be relatively calm when you told him unless he felt you didn’t have a ‘good enough’ reason for calling it off, were he would get very visibly agitated and might argue back, with things getting quite heated in the moment. He would want to know whether this was your final decision, asking: “Have you made your mind up?”

He would feel he needed time alone to think this through and to calm himself down, so he would ask that you leave. This might come off as quite cold but he would feel this was necessary in order to stop any further arguments. Once you left, he would not cry but would find himself sitting on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair/hand in palms trying to take in the shock and calm himself down. 

He would want to meet the next day in order to rationally talk things through. He would finally accept the decision without argument: “If that’s how you feel…” And would have minimal contact afterwards except if he needed to exchange anything eg. if there were clothes left clothes at his house. He would always try to be civil during these exchanges, but would not spend any more time around you than he had to. He would unlikely be able to remain friends afterwards.

Jin

The decision would take Jin completely by surprise and he would initially let out a little nervous, disbelieving laugh and smile: “What?”. Once it was made clear it was not a joke (he would be able to see that from your / their expression), his face would drop and he would question whether he had done anything to cause this: “Did I do something wrong? I thought things were going well.” 

His hurt would be obvious but he would remain calm, wanting to hold your hand comfortingly as you told him. He would initially be very confused: “I didn’t know you felt this way…” but want to fix things, asking: “Isn’t there anything I can do / Are you sure this isn’t something we can work out?” He would have tears in his eyes but his voice would stay reassuring and calm. He would understand that this was something which was just as hard for you as for him and that you both were in pain. 

Afterwards, he would offer to give you a lift home if he knew you had walked / it was late, and would reassure you that he was still there if you needed to talk. He would be able to remain casual friends afterwards and would still be sweet to you if you ever bumped into him.

Suga

Of all the members, Yoongi would take being broken up with the most extremely, mainly because he is not someone who falls in love easily, so when he does it hits him hard. At first, he would not quite understand what you / his partner was trying to tell him and would be a little bemused, trying to follow what was being said and take it in, but not quite believing it. Once it registered how you felt and that you were serious about breaking up, he would try to plead with you that it is something you could work on as a couple and that whatever problem is there is fixable. He would become more and more uncharacteristically angry with frustration when it became apparent you weren’t willing to work things through or felt things were beyond salvageable. 

He would break down quite suddenly with a sob, clutching his palm to his face and turning away/backing away from you as he cried, trying to get himself under control. He would appear incredibly fragile and vulnerable but wouldn’t want to be touched or comforted. You would just be forced to watch as he battled with himself to keep his emotions under control and eventually, once he’d stopped shaking with sobs, he would ask: “Are you sure this is what you want?” He would need for you to confirm that you were breaking up with him but would finally accept your decision, respecting you enough to give you the final say.

He would allow you to go without argument, telling you to get home safe, but once you left the emptiness of his house without you would hit him and he would get himself worked up all over again. He might end up throwing things across the room (such as a bottle of alcohol, a mug or something you had given/bought him in the past) in a moment of frustration but, once he had calmed down, would feel guilty and cry himself to sleep, clutching his body in the fetal position. He would be civil with you afterwards, texting casually for a while to make sure you were okay, but would eventually break off contact. While he is not against remaining friends, it would be difficult for you both as there would always be the shadow of your relationship lingering over you both so it would be unlikely to happen. He would, however, always hold you in his heart and, if you ever bumped into each other, would be polite to you.

[For those who are curious and would like a good cry, in our fanfictions and ongoing story-line, we have actually written Yoongi’s girlfriend, Jeong-sun, breaking up with him here & he also reacts quite extremely when, six months later, he sees that she has moved on (here). He also reacts to his first serious girlfriend cheating on him, in a very different manner, here. To follow his storyline from the beginning, his fics can be found in order here.]

J-Hope

Hoseok would start to cry almost immediately as soon as he realised that he was being broken up with. He would allow you / his partner to finish what they were saying but his tears would be very distracting and might also set you off. He is very unashamed and unapologetic of his emotions and would want to take your hand and have you close to him, pleading with you not to do it; crying all the while: “Please don’t do this / I’ll do anything to make this work.” He would repeat that he loved you over and over again, which would make it so much harder to call things off. 

When you started to leave, he would automatically follow you to the door, pleading: “Don’t go, please don’t go…” And, afterwards, would keep texting you, asking if you can meet to talk it through and saying he can’t stop thinking about you. (You would know if was not a good idea to meet with him as he would be unable to accept your decision to break up with him, and the temptation would be there to relent. We think it would be quite likely that anyone breaking up with him could easily end up, in a moment of passion and sympathy, have really frantic, desperate sex with him, which could be counterproductive of breaking up.)

It would take him a long time to move on, but he would eventually be able to accept it was something he couldn’t change and would want to remain friends. In reality, however, it would be quite painful for him to see you without remembering your memories together, and would likely end up excusing himself to cry. 

Jimin

Jimin would be most likely to see a breakup coming, even if there were no obvious signs, particularly as he can be quite insecure sometimes about his own self-worth and would be expecting that eventually you / his partner would get bored of him. He might jump to conclusions at first, asking: “Is there anyone else?” and suspecting you might have cheated. 

However, he would be the quickest to accept your answer and would remain quite calm. It would feel a little surreal to him in the moment and he also might feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. He would want to get away from the situation as soon as possible and would ask if you wanted him to go, hoping you would say yes. After he left, the reality of the situation would hit home and he would feel quite sad. He would need you to confirm what had just happened so would text later/the next day: “Did you mean what you said?” 

He would potentially be able to remain casual friends after a break up so long as there was no bitterness there between you, but wouldn’t be especially close or want to tell you everything as his trust would be broken.

V 

Taehyung would listen carefully as you / his partner tried to explain how you felt, but remain quite silent, his face unreadable except for a small frown playing on his forehead. His silence might cause you to ramble or over-explain and if you ended up touching a nerve, he could get very argumentative and bitter. For example if you complained that you hardly saw him due to his commitments, he might snap: “Well what do you expect me to do?” He would find a way to bring the argument back onto you which could cause a big, loud argument with one or both of you storming out the room. 

Once you left, he would realise how badly he had handled the situation and that he might have taken things too far and said things he did not mean. He would sit on the end of his bed, clutching his face in his hands as he cried. Once he started, he would be unable to stop the tears and loud sobs, feeling incredibly guilty and angry with himself. He would end up sending a grovelling text: “I’m sorry for taking it so far, I didn’t mean it. Please can’t we give this another go?”

He would be able to be friends with an ex after being separated a while as he would be likely to forget how badly he had taken the breakup.

Jungkook

Jungkook would not understand at first what you / his partner was trying to tell him and would hold you by the waist with a shy smile: “What?” It would make things so much harder and, once he understood, would pull away with a puzzled expression. “Don’t you love me anymore?” Would be his first instinct to ask and, if you said you did, he would feel relieved, thinking this meant it couldn’t be that serious of an issue: “Oh…well we can work through it.” He would say with a hopeful expression. 

You would have to be firm that you meant to break up and, once he realised you were serious, he would be trying his hardest not to cry in front of you, eventually removing himself to go to the bathroom. Once there, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crying but would try to reassure you through the door that he was okay: “I’m okay…I’ll be fine.” It would be obvious that he was crying as he would take much longer than expected. 

Eventually, having calmed himself down, he would come out but imply that he wanted you to leave, feeling embarrassed for crying: “Can you call me?” He would ask, hoping you would agree. He wouldn’t text you for a few weeks as he isn’t someone who would text often anyway, but would end up messaging out of the blue: “I miss you.”


End file.
